five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick The Rattlesnake
Maverick The Rattlesnake is a Rattlesnake Animatronic, He is Male He Has Yellow-ish Sandy Scales, Built With Muscular Arms and Legs. He Has a Thick Tail and Dark-Red Eyes, He Carries a Revolver. He Sometimes Wears a Dark-Brown Ragged Cowboy Hat. Withered Version: He Has Dirty Smudges, Holes, Loose Wires, and Dents All Over His Body, His Lower Jaw is Broken, Exposing His Endoskeleton Mouth, His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket, His Left Eye's Socket Has a Red Pupil From His Endoskeleton. He is Missing His Left Hand With Yellow and Red Wires Hanging Out. His Voice-Box is Glitched Toy Version: His Gender is Changed to Female, Her Nickname is Water-Balloons. He is Ocean-Themed, Instead of Desert-Themed, His Scales are Smooth and Very Shiny, His Hips and Butt are Slighty Bigger Than Medium-Sized and Her Bust is Very Large and The Size of Beach-Balls. She Wears a Light-Blue Garment and Bikini. Her Bust Doesn't Hang Down. She Has Purple Beads on Her Neck and Tail, She Has Little Bumps on Her Breast Instead of Nipples. She Has Big Violet Eyes. Her Breast are Filled with Water, Causing Them to Have Ripples in Them When Moving/Bouncing and Become Slighty Bigger. Her Head Looks Similar to a Dragonair From Pokemon. Phantom Version: His Lower Jaw and Left Forearm is Missing, His Tail and Left Leg Has Huge Rips and Holes on Them. His Left Eye is Black With a Glowing White Pupil. He is Very Burnt With a Very Rusty Endoskeleton, His Right Hand and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. Nightmare Version: He Has a Large Rip On His Torso, He Has Not-Cut Wires Hanging Out of His Body, His Eyes and Teeth are Completely Dark Red, His Right Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. He Has 5 Rows of Sharp Teeth, His Limbs are Slighty More Muscular, His Left Foot and Right Thigh is Missing It's Suit. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing His Left Forearm and Hand With Large Blue Wires Hanging Out. Her Left Eye is Cracked. She Has a Small Hole Above His Left Eye, Her Jaws are Wide. She Has Holes on His Torso and Thighs. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot and Right Upper-Arm. She Has Lots of Loose Wires on Her Body. Her Left Breast, Right Hand, and Lower Jaw Has Medium-Sized Rips on Them. Phantom Toy Version: Both of Her Breasts, Sides of Her Masks, Left Lower-Leg, Right Side of Her Waist, and Upper Jaw is Missing It's Suit. Her Garment, Bikini, Left Hand, and Right Arm and Hand is Has Rips on Them. She is Very Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Nightmare Toy Version: Her Breast, Hips, and Booty are Slighty Larger and Bulging Out of Her Bikini and Garment. Her Left Eye is Black With a Purple Pupil, Her Right Eye and All 3 Sets of Teeth are Neon-Violet/Purple. Her Jaws are Wide. She Has Holes on Her Left Arm and Left Leg. Fredbear Version: She is Still in Her Toy Model Water-Balloons, Her Bust, Hips, and Booty are Slighty-Larger Than Her Nightmare Toy Model, She Wears a Violet Bead Necklace on Her Neck and Tail. She Wears Blue Shorts, Instead of a Dark-Blue Garment. She Loves to Play Water-Balloon Fights at The Outside of Her Pizzeria. Her Scales are Nearly Invisible Due to Being Very Smooth.